powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mental Evolution
The power to enhance oneself or others by evolving the mind. Sub-power of Uplifting. Technique of Mindshifting. Variation of Evolution. Opposite to Consciousness Grounding. Also Called *Consciousness Evolution *Mind Evolution Capabilities User can evolve their consciousness to reach a new level of sapience/sentience, understanding and level of knowledge and possibly much more, allowing them to reach any level/stage of mental evolution from lowest to the highest and everywhere else in-between ie normal, higher, cosmic, psycho-potent, buddhaic plane and possibly even unimind. Unlike regular evolution, user can only evolve their mental state/mind and not their physical body. Applications *Ability Transcendence *Absolute Creativity *Absolute Mind *Absolute Will *Answer Intuition *Claircognizance *Cosmic Awareness *Enhanced Brain Capacity *Enhanced Concentration Capacity *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Potential *Hypercognition *Intelligence Infinitum *Mental Continuation *Mind's Eye *Neuro-Psychic Knowledge *Prescience *Psionics *Self Transcendence *Spiritual Meditation *Transcendent Consciousness Associations *Absolute Psionic Power *Ascended Physiology *Brain Manipulation *Buddhaic Plane Manipulation *Clear Mind *Cosmic Awareness *Enlightenment *Evolution *Evolution Manipulation *Formless Mind *Higher Consciousness *Intelligence Infinitum *Knowledge Ascendancy *Mindshifting *Psychopotence *State of Mind *Transcendent Connection *True-Self Recognition *Unimind *Uplifting Limitations *Weak against Consciousness Grounding. Known Users *Snowdrop (Beatless); via Evolution Outsource * Frieza (Dragon Ball Super) *Solovar (DC Comics) *Factol Rhys (Planescape) *Gorilla Grodd (DC Comics) *Users of Mind Magic (Saga Frontier) *Gorilla City Apes (DC Comics) *The Ancients (Stargate SG-1) *Ori (Stargate SG-1) *Data (Star Trek TNG) *Noob (Dark Cloud 2) *Yui (Sword Art Online); web novels only *Rimururu (That Time I Got Reincarnated As A Slime); via Wisdom King Raphael/Ciel Known Objects * Devo Chamber (Super Mario Bros. film) Known Sources * The Speed Force (The Flash); New 52 * Luna Stones (Dark Cloud 2) Gallery Yui (Sword Art Online).png|Yui (Sword Art Online) started off as nothing more then a false AI, but eventually all the events and experiences that she encountered allowed her to evolve her mind into a true AI, granting her a true consciousness, emotions, sentience and understanding that she lacked before. Devo_Chamber.png|In addition to causing Devolution in its users, the Devo Chamber (Super Mario Bros. film) can also work in the opposite direction by evolving said users' minds, making them far more intelligent. Pgp 029 01.png|Due to her connection with the Cadence of the Planes, Factol Rhys (Planescape) has evolved her mind to a point that she has attained a level of understanding equal to that of the gods themselves. The Flash 23.1-018.jpg|The Apes of Gorilla City (DC Comics) are a race of hyper intelligent simians who obtained their uplifting mentality through countless means yet still retain their vast acumen and psionic potential throughout continuity. Dr. Nobb.jpg|While barely being a preadolescent Dr. Noob (Dark Cloud 2) is one of the brightest minds within the Luna Lab research facility, due in part to contact with the Shigura's mystical Luna Stones which increase mental capacity by leaps and bounds. True_Golden_Frieza.png|Through intense mental training and discipline, Frieza (Dragon Ball) was able to evolve his Golden Form even further, allowing him to completely negate the stamina-draining drawbacks to the form. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Brain Functional Powers Category:Smart Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Rare power